


El muro alrededor de Lisbeth Salander

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Millennium Trilogy - Stieg Larsson
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Near Death
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Cerró los ojos, esperando con ansiedad que la muerte la sacara por ese dolor atroz. Sus pensamientos vagaron hacia lugares desconocidos, hasta que no se pararon prepotentes en una cara.Kalle Blomkvist de los Cojones.
Relationships: Mikael Blomkvist/Lisbeth Salander





	El muro alrededor de Lisbeth Salander

**El muro alrededor de Lisbeth Salander**

Hijo de puta.

Mientras estaba tirada, cubierta de tierra, de pesadillas y de su misma sangre, el primero pensamiento que la golpeó de violencia casi inaudita fue que ella y Zala estaban atados, de una manera.

Él no era su familia, pero la biología la había jodido la enésima vez, casi gritándole que él era su padre, y que nunca iba a escaparse por esa paradoxal realidad.

Tenía más y más dificultades para respirar, aun tratara de mantener aire. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, que las fuerzas la estaban abandonando.

Sin embargo, en esa consciencia, pensó que un último deseo ni siquiera es rechazado a un condenado a muerte. Y ella, en ese momento, sólo deseaba llevar ese bastardo al infierno, junto a ella.

~

Estaba aún tirada al suelo, aún cubierta de sangre. Aún más con la apariencia de una muerta viviente. Por poco tiempo, seguramente, sabía que su fin estaba cerca.

De todas formas, ahora tenía algo diferente en la cara, crispada en una risa diabólica.

Había realizado lo que la había atormentado durante años, había llevado a cabo esa especie de misión de que se sentía investida, y que había fallecido cuando estaba niña.

Lo que la había condenada a ser una paria, que siempre la hubiera hecho sentir como si llevara un secreto que otros nunca habrían conocido.

Zalachenko yacía unos metros de ella, un hacha clavada en el cráneo, al testimoniar su último acto en esa vida.

Cerró los ojos, esperando con ansiedad que la muerte la sacara por ese dolor atroz. Sus pensamientos vagaron hacia lugares desconocidos, hasta que no se pararon prepotentes en una cara.

_Kalle Blomkvist de los Cojones._

_Estaba nerviosa en esa cama, como si de alguna manera pudiera percibir un peligro en realidad inexistente. Hedestad estaba increíblemente fría, pero ella rechazaba de tirar las mantas, no queriendo que él la tomara como una señal de acercamiento._

_Cuando le puso una mano en el hombro, ella se sentó bruscamente. Lo miró como si fuera un perro y se levantó, volviendo en su habitación._

_El hombre, decidió, sobreestimaba el sexo. Y ella no estaba dispuesta por él a fingir de ser algo más que una follada ocasional, consumada al frio y en la oscuridad, en un lugar olvidado de Dios y del hombre._

_Kalle Blomkvist la hacía sentir incómoda, una sensación que odiaba. No sabía porque, pero esa mirada en sus ojos la rellenaba de odio. No era la solita mirada de asco o, en una peor alternativa, de piedad._

_Era una mirada curiosa, como si en su mente tratara de desnudarla de todas sus reticencias._

_Bien, podía seguir tratando. Lisbeth no tenía intención de ayudarlo, ni iba a permitir que llevara a cabo del misterio que ella representaba._

_No había nada de comprender, y aun hubiera sido, ella no iba a ser psicoanalizada por un hombre que conocía apenas y con quien se había acostado sólo por una inspiración momentánea._

_Blomkvist iba a aprender pronto a conocer Lisbeth Salander, pero no de la manera que le habría gustado._

Le había salvado la vida en Hedestad. Seguía repitiéndose que no era importante, y que sólo lo había hecho por venganza por Martin Vanger, venganza por todas esas mujeres que después de haber llegado a su casa no habían vuelto a ver la luz del sol.

Sin embargo, sentía de deberle algo.

Por él, Lisbeth se había vuelto en obsesión, y ella lo sentía un poco. Había aprendido muy temprano que quienquiera la acercara, arriesgaba de quemarse gravemente con ese fuego con que ella amaba jugar, con ese riesgo de una vida clandestina, y con esa moralidad prácticamente inexistente.

No sabía decir de donde nacía ese arrepentimiento, esa gana sin sentido de regalar a él sus últimas palabras, de pedirle perdón para haberlo excluido, para no haberle permitido de verla como era realmente.

Hizo un sonido confuso al pensar cuanto él iba a luchar después de su muerte, cuanto iba a atrincherarse detrás una culpa que no tenía razón de existir.

Mentalmente, le pidió perdón por eso, pero sabía que aun hubiera tenido éxito de disculparse de verdad, él nunca habría sido en paz con sí mismo.

_¿Qué quieres de mí, Kalle Blomkvist de los Cojones?_

Se había hecho esa pregunta a menudo desde que lo había conocido, sin tener éxito de encontrar respuesta. El hombre podía tener todo lo que deseaba, era profesionalmente afirmado y tenía suerte con las mujeres. Sin embargo, seguía obstinadamente a perseguirla, como si de ella dependiera toda su existencia.

Lisbeth había llegado a la conclusión de ser una droga por él, y no le gustaba la sensación.

Sabía que no era amor, por ninguna de las dos partes. Sólo, ella había aprendido de niña que el amor no tenía razón de existir en un mundo donde no podía ser moneda de cambio. Estaba constantemente sacrificado por algo más, y ella rechazaba de ceder a esa banalidad.

La única que hubiera amado era su madre, y ahora ese amor estaba absolutamente inútil.

Sin embargo, él había siempre tratado de hacerle olvidar todas las reticencias, de destruir en unos meses un muro que ella había construido durante años.

_“¿Lisbeth?” estaba enfrente a ella, en pie, mirándola como se mira un animal del cual no se entiende la real naturaleza. Ella no respondió, ni él esperaba que lo hiciera._

_Durante esas semanas había aprendido que Lisbeth Salander sólo hablaba cuando tenía gana, cuando tenía algo de decir, y nunca porque le estaba pedido._

_Era frustrante y lo había aceptado, pero eso no significaba quitar de intentar. Ella lo encontraba increíblemente enojante, pero nunca en su cara habían aparecido señales que lo demostraran. Su expresión se había quedado inalterada._

_“Supongo que no quieras hablar de la noche pasada, ¿verdad?”_

_La chica fue tentada por una sonrisa para como un hombre de más de cuarenta años tuviera éxito de tener reacciones de adolescente, pero se retuvo._

_Todo era parte de una armadura que nunca habría quitado de llevar._

Y él sabía de esa armadura, aun no le fuera claro porque la llevara. Pero, a pesar de todo, se había quedado con ella.

En los últimos instantes, en los últimos alientos de vida, lo odió con toda sí misma, sólo porque le importaba de ella. Insoportable, y poco creíble.

 _Lo siento, Kalle Blomkvist, pero has apostado por el caballo malo_ pensó, al dejarse finalmente llevar por una sonrisa que nadie iba a ver.

Los ojos se cerraron, e improvisamente respirar no fue un reflejo condicionado.

Decidió de no esforzarse, y de dejar que la vida la abandonara lentamente, sin que ella sintiera la necesidad de luchar para guardarla.

Un poco antes de desmayar, vio una figura indefinida en la puerta. Lo reconoció un instante antes que la oscuridad la envolviera.

_Hola, Kalle Blomkvist de los Cojones._


End file.
